


【戴五渣】虚度/waste

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, I'm surely with that, M/M, but Hazpi in love, kind of all Hazard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 漫长的与你分离的时光，都是虚度。背景：2018.10.22，Eden后背受伤。之后几日





	【戴五渣】虚度/waste

1.  
按住消息发出键，指腹在屏幕上犹疑地滑开又回到原点，长久的沉默，终于些微抬起、又猛然落下。迟了，信息发送中。

手机被扔到沙发上，在皮质面料上有气无力地弹了一下。他囫囵踩掉了外裤，再用滑稽的姿势勾起睡裤——还没提上来，手机震动。

他前跨一步一把抓起手机，牵动的背部肌肉一阵撕裂的疼痛，顾及不上：过来了，三分钟。

传来钥匙开门的声音，Eden慌张地抓起裤子穿好，腹诽这哪里是三分钟！这就半分钟！回过头，就看见西班牙人站在门口，担忧的面色一闪而过，被他的样子逗笑了，挺拔地走过来扶住他，半抱着帮他提好了裤子。Eden心跳接连错了几拍，刚要大着胆子顺势躺倒到他怀里，那人却退开一步，眼神交错开一个克制的微笑。

还是不行。

从头到尾都散发着拒绝，温柔体贴的小队长出现在这里只是被利用了不忍心。若非他低声示弱，“后背好痛，队医说要休息几场。我一个人好难过啊。”这个人只会在梦里，与他窒息地拥吻、狠狠地冲撞、再温柔地安抚。那些缠绵难道真的发生过，而非独处的每个深夜里把他逼疯的梦境幻觉？

Eden揉了揉鼻子，小心翼翼地笑了过去，在对方的目光撞过来时。“Eden，”他听见低沉的声线念自己的名字，突然滋生无法抑制的被拥抱的渴望。瞬间的灵魂仿佛浮空，俯视着自己抬手扣住Azpilicueta的头，踮起脚毫不犹豫地吻了过去。明明闭着双眼，却仍能看到对方微皱的眉头和颤抖合拢的眼睛、避开后背揽在腰部和后颈的手、因凸起而往后挪了挪的腰身。

 

他一向喜欢缠绵窒息的吻，仅限于被对方充满时，颇有几分荤素不忌的意味。法国人最擅此道，热情地把他的声音堵在喉咙里吞食，积累的快感无处排遣直到最后一刻爆炸掉。和他一样把上床与恋爱分得很清，与他毫无顾忌地一起消耗过剩的荷尔蒙。

其他大多数时候都是如此。肉体相亲时情真意切，下了床相视一笑仍只是队友。

当他筋疲力尽地颠簸在Azpilicueta身上时，意外地想到了这里。酸酸的腰承不了力，他用手肘支起身向前够了够，轻轻舔吻对方的鼻尖，一抬头便撞进了他湖绿色的眼睛。

他叹息了一声，“Eden。”动作放缓，一只手从他的臀部上移，摩挲缠绕着弹性绷带的后背。“有没有弄痛你？不然我……”话音被截进唇里，抵在腰腹上的软肉往下又压了压，两个人同时间发出一声叹息。

“……一点都不……别停下来，见到你我就哪里都不痛了。”声音嘶哑里透着几分慵懒，蓝灰色的宝石享受般地闭着，潮起潮落黏黏糊糊地念叨。

Azpilicueta只是笑了笑，这是他说话的风格，并没有放在心上。

 

2.

半梦半醒时Eden迷迷糊糊摸向床的另一侧，《盗梦空间》里的陀螺停止不动，瞬间从梦中清醒。

“Fxxk。”Eden翻了个身，压到的后背传来一阵疼痛，才意识到醒来的姿势是趴在床上，就像昨夜趴在Dave胸前。身下的欲望后知后觉地醒来，他艰难地侧过身维持住了平衡，手向下拉开了被换好的平角内裤，回想起Dave蹲在衣柜前把它翻出来的情景。

发梢的水珠顺着脖颈后背一路滑落消失在围在腰上的毛巾里，双腿弯曲肌肉紧绷、躬身在柜子里从中间一直翻到最下层，才找到干净的内裤。直起身时犹豫地顿了顿后没再费力找家居服，直接转身走了过来，居高临下，然后单膝跪倒在自己身前，握住自己的小腿踩在他的膝盖上。

身上一阵燥热，想象中环住自己的不是手掌而是他的嘴，就着昨夜的那个姿势。

棉料贴着两条腿滑上去，拇指指甲和食指指腹在大腿外侧画了两条平行线，直到大腿根。他抬起手，Dave自然地贴过来让他搂住脖颈，一手揽着膝盖打横抱起，另一只手帮他提好了内裤。不应期还没过，就算被握着挪动也起不了反应。但温暖的被包裹的感觉带来的心理刺激分毫不减，Eden能感受到紧贴自己的光裸肌肤下剧烈搏动的心脏，忍不住吻了吻发红的耳垂。“受伤就有这种待遇，那也不枉了。”那人没说话，只给了个责备的眼神。

从来没有过言语上的反对，不论他多不赞成也只会露出这样的眼神。队友都被严厉的小队长拎去健身的时候，只有他自己优哉游哉练了半天射门，无所事事地叫了外卖汉堡回家。在门口目送外卖小哥离去时看见好邻居刚好到家，没和他打招呼，只是这样看着他。他做了个鬼脸闪回房里，还要跑进客厅撩起窗帘隔着窗子看Azpilicueta进门的表情，是不是真的生气了。当然没有。这种时候……一颦一簇都是情趣，平日的纠结反复可以一并抛在脑后。他快要到了。

他躺在床上的时候是被圈在Dave的怀里，大半重量压在他的身上，身后被垫了厚厚的被子防止他翻身。他一向很会照顾人，他想，虽然并没有太多机会体验。太过疲惫的身体在轻柔的拍打下很快陷入沉睡，Dave潜入了他的梦里，重复此夜此景。在天亮时对他说“我爱你，Eden。”附赠一个甜甜的早安吻，一如所有的恩爱情侣。

他加深了这个吻。Dave的手抚摸他的脖颈、前胸、捏了把肚子上的软肉，在他耳边嗤笑着一边握住了他。“Love you，little fatty。”终于呻吟着抱紧Dave攀到了顶峰。

眼前一片轻盈的空白，他仿佛被Dave带入云端。

身体逐渐冷下来，脏了的被子被丢到地上。Eden面无表情地抓起床边叠好的衣服拖拉着进了浴室。


End file.
